During use of doors and windows, different faults to doors and windows might be caused with elapse of time or wrong use of a user. If the faults are not handled in time, damages might be caused to the user or other groups of persons. For example, loosening of door and window hardware, fall of doors and windows and serious corner deformation, etc. cause collision between a leaf and a frame or between a leaf and ground and failure to use normally.